


Heimdall: A Series of Drabbles

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A series of unrelated Heimdall drabbles.





	1. A Mysterious Mark

**Author's Note:**

> magnitude101999 asked:   
> Can do a Heimdall x reader where their soulmates and it's the au where their first words are written on them somewhere? I just love your characterization of Heimdall ig. 😂 Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: none (switched out words for tattoos as that fit this drabble better)

## A Mysterious Mark

You stared at the wrist of the offered hand in shock before lifting your gaze all the way up to the Guardian of Asgard, Heimdall, the warrior who’d arrived with Thor so few weeks ago. “Oh,“ whispered from your lips, the only thing you could think to say.

“I am sorry, my pretty one. I did not see you until it was too late. Are you injured?” He smiled, the corners of those radiant eyes crinkling with the action. 

“F-fine,“ you stuttered.

When you still didn’t take his offered hand, Heimdall crouched slowly down beside you. The smile saddened as he drew his hand back and let both settle on his knees. “Forgive me. I seem to be making you afraid. I assure you, I mean you no harm.”

You swallowed thickly and knew you had to do something to correct his misconception, but how did you explain? How did you go about upending the life of someone like _him_? 

Taking a deep breath, you whispered, “It‘s… it’s not that. Um…” You reached behind you to gather your hair, twisted it up off your nape, and turned to show him the back of your neck. 

His breath caught, a sharp inhale of surprise. You flinched and let your hair fall, wondering if he was disappointed in finding his match in someone as unassuming as a little Midgardian nobody. 

“I’ll understand if you walk away,” you said softly. “I won’t ask you for anything or mention this to anyone if you don’t want it known.”

Hands closed around your arms and lifted you with apparent ease back to your feet. Gentle fingers tangled in your hair, twisting it out of the way to bare your tattoo to him a second time. “No wonder I couldn‘t find it. I assumed it would match mine for placement.“

“What?“ you asked quietly, not understanding.

His arm wrapped around you, one big hand spanning your waist as the other was held out, baring the mark present on the inside of his wrist. “I have searched the nine realms for the one who carried the mate of my mark, the match to _Gjallarhorn._ ” 

“What… what is it?” you asked, reaching out to touch his skin and tentatively following the lines which curled like a nautilus shell, one end tapered, the other flared. The body was patterned with intricate runes no one had ever been able to decipher with any certainty.

“A horn used to call the Gods to war when Ragnarok is nigh, but… Ragnarok has come and gone. Now, it is a reminder of home, though its blast could still be heard throughout the nine realms if I were so inclined to blow it.”

“People would ask and I couldn‘t…” You pulled your fingers from his wrist.

“This is why you wear your hair down. Now, little lady Y/N, you can tell people it is the soulmark of Heimdall, Guardian of Asgard. I have waited for you for so long, had thought perhaps I was doomed to be alone. The day the mark appeared on your eighteenth birthday I began to look for you. To find you here, now…” A rumble like thunder resounded at your back and made your knees weak. “Why would I ever walk away?” 

“Fraternizing on company time, Miss Y/L/N?” Tony asked when he came upon the two of you standing together surrounded by the paperwork you’d scattered when you’d run into Heimdall.

“She is my soulmate.” Heimdall spoke the words with finality, and your knees gave out. He swept you up into his arms and held you as if you weighed nothing at all. “It appears the shock is too much for her. I will see her to my suite to recover.” He walked away before Tony could say anything, his strides carrying him along the corridors far faster than yours would have.

The door shutting softly at his back broke whatever trance you’d been in. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing to my woman.” He took you through his sparsely decorated living room to the bedroom overlooking the forest and settled you in the center of the biggest bed you’d ever seen. A light throw, soft and grey, was laid over you, and he joined you, laying down at your side but propped up on his elbow. He seemed to be making a study of your face, memorizing every line, every wrinkle, every flaw and you looked away.

“Why do you look away? Is my appearance displeasing?” 

You glanced at him and shook your head. “I’m sure I’m not what you expected. I didn’t want to see the disappointment.”

His large hand cupped your cheek and encouraged you to look at him. His eyes were soft, open, and dazzled. “Why would you ever think that? You are the one the Norns chose for me. You are perfect, beautiful, and my match. Everything about you is meant to please and entice me. I thought you exquisite the first day I passed you in the hall and every day since, but your wrists were bare.” He dragged his fingertip down the inside of your arm. “I never thought to check beneath your hair.”

Laid out in the sun, you stared at the man in quiet awe. “You… aren’t upset I’m just a nobody?”

“You are the woman meant to wear my mark. You are most certainly not a nobody.” He caressed your cheek and began to lightly card his fingers through your hair. 

The action was soothing, drugging, so relaxing your eyelids fluttered as you went lax with his attention. “Heimdall,” you sighed softly, placing a hand on his chest as you rolled toward him.

“Rest. Let our good fortune settle in. We will speak more once you wake and get to know one another better.” 

Gentle lips pressed against your forehead and you smiled. “And yet, somehow, you’ve already gotten me into your bed.”

The weight of his arm registered on your waist while the heat of his slowly caressing hand ran up and down your spine, but it was the rumble of his chuckle you dozed off to missing his quiet murmur of, “Sweet little mate, when I have you in my bed for the first time you will not be sleeping but screaming my name.”

**-The End-**


	2. Flirting With Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thejemersoninferno asked:  
> Hi my darling!!! Can I have a Heimdall drabble? First time visiting Asgard! 😶
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: serial flirting

## Flirting with Trouble

“Whoa,” you murmured as you stumbled out of the Bifröst into an unknown person’s arms. “That‘s trippy.“

“It does take getting used to,“ rumbled the deep voice of the person holding you up.

“Thanks for the save. Falling on my face was not high on my list of priorities today,” you said, pushing upright to come face to torso with a mass of golden armour. Your eyes trailed slowly upward until you had to tilt your head all the way back to finally find amused golden eyes watching you. “Dude… you’re _huge_!”

He laughed, and the sound drew Thor to you. “Lady Y/N. We must be going. Heimdall.”

“Oh, right.” You didn‘t want to leave though, finding yourself drawn to the man with the horned helmet. “Will I see you again… Heimdall, was it?”

He darted a glance toward Thor. “If my King permits it.”

You bumped your hip into Thor’s. “Considering he came all the way to Midgard to get little ol‘ me because he needs my help? I think your _king_ will make a concession, won’t you?” Your smile was dark and expectant when you turned in on Thor.

“Whatever you need, Lady Y/N.” He agreed with a tilt of his head and a knowing smirk.

“Excellent!“ You dragged your fingers over Heimdall’s armour. “Until later, my fine warrior.”

“I‘m a Guardian, lady,” he rumbled as he caught your fingers and lifted them to his lips. 

A shiver of heat stroked your spine with the courtly gesture. “Well, Guardian… you’ll have to explain the difference… later.”

“Attend you in your chambers perhaps, milady?” he asked, the gold of his eyes seeming to glow.

“Mm,” you hummed. “Can‘t wait.” You caressed his cheek and wandered away, Thor sticking close to your side. 

“You‘re incorrigible,” he huffed.

You smiled up at him wickedly. “How right you are, your majesty. Ooh! Look how pretty!” you giggled, striding out onto the rainbow bridge of the Bifröst. “I wonder how far I could slide in my socks on this thing?”

Thor grabbed you by the waist before you could get your shoes off and growled against your ear, “Don‘t break my Guardian.”

Laughing you nodded, eyes gleaming with wicked delight. “I can‘t make the same promise for the bed.”

“No more hanging out with Loki for you, trouble!” he barked, flying off with you toward the palace. 

**-The End-**


End file.
